I love you Troy Bolton
by madmaz1994
Summary: Gabriella in in love with the international superstar, Troy Bolton, or is she? True story, better than my sucky summary, serious feelings. Those who have ever claimed to be in love with Zac must read.


A/N: I can't believe that I'm putting this up. This is a true story, give or take a few details. Taylor is based on two of my friends, everything other then the crying is real. And lets pretend that I got an autograph.

I'm sorry that it's so short, I am incapable of writing long fics. I don't claim that this it the greatest fan fic of all time, but it's more real than most.

I do not own hsm.

* * *

_Troy Bolton _I typed. Google produced thousands of results:

_Troy Bolton, teen idol?_

_15 Forever to be a big hit!_

But I knew them all. I knew his birthday, 18th October. I knew how many pets he had, how old his brother was. I knew everything.

I love him. I swear that I love Troy Bolton. I will love him forever.

Gabriella Bolton.

And he doesn't know that I exist.

A tear fell down my cheek. He would never know who I was, he would never know that I loved him. My friends tell me that I'm stupid, pining after a guy who I don't know, even Taylor doesn't believe me. They don't understand how it feels. They can't feel how my heart feels when I see him in person, they can't see how it hurts, they must be blind.

_Troy Bolton comes to London in the 15 forever premiere._

I love you Troy Bolton.

* * *

"Come on!" I shouted to Taylor as she wandered down the street in a world of her own. "Troy is waiting for me!"

"On first name terms now are we?" She replied rolling her eyes.

Ignoring her I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bus stop. She sat down to wait, and I began to freak out because the bus wasn't here yet.

I paced.

I mumbled.

I wanted to scream.

"Maybe if we ran?" I said to Taylor.

"Gabriella, we've been waiting for 30 seconds, calm down, you'll see the love of your life." She said sarcastically.

"But I do love him, Taylor..."

After more panicking the bus actually arrived. Thank God! There was a stupid amount of traffic around Parliament square so when we arrived there was already a crowd and I could just see the red carpet.

"We should've skipped school."

"Yeah, we would've gotten away with that! Get your sign out then."

I pulled out my 'Don't respect me Troy' sign. It was a quote from the _15 Forever _trailer, but knowbody seemed to get it. And they call themselves fans.

2 hours passed and we had managed to push our way to the front. Score. Every car that passed on the red carpet set my heart beating until I heard someone shout.

_TROY BOLTON!_

The crowd went wild, everyone fighting for his attention. Everyone claiming their love, but I wasn't listening. It was just me and him. I could feel my heart beating in my ears.

"Troy" I shouted.

"Troy, I love you."

He was in front of me, so close that I could reach out and touch him.

"Troy, I love you so much."

He smiled at the crowd, while frantically signing peoples autographs. "Hey guys, you been waiting long?"

"Uh ha." I muttered, loud enough so he could hear, quiet enough for no one else to. "Three years. That's how long I've been in love with you. That's how long I've been waiting."

He immediately signed an autograph for me and Taylor squeezed my arm as he walked off. We ripped the _15 Forever_ movie poster from the barriers and walked out of the crowd. I was in a state of bliss as I went home. So out of it that I didn't even look at the autograph.

I lay awake that night and pulled the scrap of paper out with his autograph on. Scrawled below it was a note, barley legible.

_Your not in love with me, your in love with who you think I am. Get over me, beautiful. And live your life xx_

I was crying again. But I guess he was right, I was in love with who I wanted him to be. My perfect guy. Just because he looks the right way and seems to act the right way it doesn't mean he is who you want him to be. It seems stupid to be crying and it seems stupid that I believed I was in love with him, but I was, and I wasn't. I'm still crying, but you know what, that's ok, because stuff happens, and it'll keep happening all through my life.

I am Gabriella Montez, and when I think of Troy Bolton, I don't get a warm feeling inside, it just hurts, it hurts that I don't know him. And it still hurts now, even though I'm over him, because I still haven't found my Troy Bolton.

* * *

A/N eeek, cheese or what. Well, now that I've just poured my heart out for all the world to see, I want you to review. I was actually quoting from my diary in places, which certainly deserves a review!

Just to clarify, Zac Efron didn't write a note to me, I figured what it said out by myself. But that was a long process which I don't want to post online!

Peace...x


End file.
